earth_2109_2254fandomcom-20200214-history
Great Order of the Guardian Angels
The Great Order of the Guardian Angels, also called the Guardian Angels, the Angels, Guardians of Peace or simply just the Guardians, were guardians and warriors of peace shortly before the Breaking of Earth on earth in 2089. Th Guardians were led by Wallace J. Thomas and later by Uriah Ven Varanee in 2111 until 2127, when Chancellor Angel had purged the Guardians with the Republic of Mars and sparked the Guardian Civil War as well. Great Order of the Guardian Angels The Great Order of the Guardian Angels was formed by Wallace J. Thomas, Uriah Ven Varanee, John Smith, Ruby Violet Nakamura and Anakin Jones, the Great Order of the Guardian Angels were called by a few other names by the public; The Order, Angels, The Guardian Angels and mostly as The Guardians, after the formation of the Order by those 5, the 4 left the military and went on to establish the Order but when the year of 2089 came, the United Republic of Earth broke into several factions, causing the Republican Civil War, the Supreme Council of the Republic leaders slowly broke and went back to their countries to prepare for war, Wallace, Gary and the others saw this as the Breaking of Earth because of the United Republic of Earth going to war with each other, Wallace went to NASA to transport people off Earth because of the first Nuclear World War or World War III, NASA agreed with Wallace after having him show them the Will of Light, so they transported people off Earth and it was hard in the first few weeks but later the Guardians were able to build cities on the planets they found as safe havens while Earth became a battleground for the very first Nuclear World War, the Guardians established an order that ran throughout the solar system but later found other planets like Mordor, Harmony, Korban and Gary's home planet, Zerah but the other Zerahians didn't trust or like humans at all, the war on Earth was finally brought to an end in 2096 after Wallace secretly killed the remaining the forces of the Republic, the Guardians declared that they were not going to return everyone to Earth because of what happened to it, the Order had starships and established a base on the Moon orbiting around the Earth, the Order truly saw no return to Earth after seeing from orbit that it was nothing but a darkened planet with a lot of garbage in the air. Death of Wallace J. Thomas on New Harmony After Wallace was rescued by his distant Brothers and Sister from the surface of Korban in 2110, Wallace first confessed his love for Ashley Lee Tachibana by visiting her on New Harmony after waking up in his brothers and sister's shack in the shanty town, Hope, and then went to the planet of Mordor which was where the Guardians fleet, that went to rescue Wallace on Korban from Rtas Loki, had come out of the slip space portal and so after seeing the fleet, Wallace contacted the Enforcement of Justice and Uriah Ven Varanee gave the seat of Grand Master of the Order back to Wallace and he boarded the ship and went straight to the command bridge which was where Vice Grand Master Uriah and Masters John, Ruby and Anakin were waiting for him, after making it to the bridge, they celebrated for Wallace's survival and escape from Rtas Loki and so he organized the fleets and troops on Guardian controlled worlds and then went back to Ashley Lee Tachibana on New Harmony and there, they got married and so Wallace told everyone he knew about it and the same went with Ashley but at the ceremony, Rtas Loki snuck past the Guardian fleet, guarding the planet, and went to the surface and assassinated Wallace in front of Ashley, Uriah, John, Ruby, Anakin and a crowd of people as well as Guardian Knights and Masters and Delta Troopers, Rtas Loki escaped during the panic and so Uriah took the seat of Grand Master of the Order while John took the seat of Vice Grand Master, Ruby then resigned from her position as Guardian High Councillor and took the position of Guardian Master and Ashley found out that she was pregnant and in 2111, Jenkins W. Thomas was born. Guardian Classes * Guardian Apprentice: an Apprentice is the first rank within the Guardians' rank, an Apprentice trains under the supervision of a Guardian Master, the Apprentice rank was given to new Guardians who embraced the Power of Light and given Apprentice robes and built their own Staff's to use in battle against the Separatists, Republic, Empire and other enemy infantry. * Guardian Knight: the Knight rank was given to Guardians who passed up from the rank of Apprentice, the Knights were given Knight robes and they upgraded their Staff's from the ones they first built as Apprentice's, Knights traveled with a Master on missions. * Guardian Master: '''Masters were the most experienced Guardians in the Order, often training Apprentice's to become Knights, the rank of Master was given to Knight's who proved worthy enough to uphold the rank of Master, Masters Ruby Violet Nakamura, Jones Anders and Jadyn Gray were really experienced Masters who worked closely with Wallace J. Thomas. * '''Guardian Councillor: '''Councillors were on the Guardian Council and Councillors never trained Apprentice's, they were Councillors that represented each of the known Guardian worlds they controlled. * '''Guardian High Councillor: High Councillors of the Guardian High Council were very important members of the Guardians Order, very notably members were High Councillor John Smith, High Councillor Ruby Nakamura, High Councillor Anakin Jones and High Councillor Evan Nakamura although Evan Nakamura wasn't an official member of the High Council, Ruby Nakamura resigned from High Councillor and gave the position to Evan Nakamura and Ruby took the position of Master after Wallace was assassinated on New Harmony. * Vice Grand Master of the Order: Vice Grand Master was a secondary rank next to that of Grand Master, only Vice Grand Masters were Uriah Ven Varanee and John Smith, Uriah moved up to Grand Master after Wallace's death and so John Smith was moved up to Vice Grand Master. * Grand Master of the Order: Wallace J. Thomas was the leader of the Guardians and Grand Master of the Order and after he was assassinated by Rtas Loki on New Harmony, Uriah was the new Grand Master and John Smith took the seat of Vice Grand Master. Guardian Naval Starships * Guardian-class Supply Freighter: '''the Supply Freighter of the Delta Navy was a small, unarmed and light freighter that carried supplies, weapons, equipment, ammo and troops to locations around the milky way galaxy, the Supply Freighter was the first starship that was built on Earth during the start of the Republican Civil War and after the Guardian Civil War, hundreds of Supply Freighters were destroyed, only 247 remained with either the '''Guardian Remnant or the Guardian Ghosts * Guardian-class Light Frigate: '''the Light Frigate was a small sized frigate in the Delta Navy and part of the Guardians frigate series, the light frigate was also able to dock with the Guardian Carriers and deploy when needed and/or ordered too, after the Guardian Civil War, only 35 light frigates remained with either the '''Guardian Remnant '''or the '''Guardian Ghosts. * Guardian-class Medium Frigate: '''the Medium Frigate was slightly larger then the Light Frigate, a little more armed and armored, the Medium Frigate was the second in line of the Guardians Frigate series, during the Guardian Civil War, every Medium Frigate was destroyed and almost no Medium Frigate survived the war. * '''Guardian-class Assault Frigate: '''the Assault variant of the Guardians Frigate series was designed for head-on assaults, it was heavily armed and had heavy shielding, the Assault variant was the third in line of the Guardians Frigate series, during the Guardian Civil War, all of the known Assault Frigates were destroyed and none survived. * '''Guardian-class Heavy Frigate: '''the Heavy variant of the Guardians Frigate series was designed for Heavy duty with heavier armor plating and heavier weapon systems, and heavier shielding, the Frigate itself was able to divert all of its power to the weapons for massive damage and also was fitted with a Mega Pulse MAC cannon to instantly destroy a slow moving starship and during the Guardian Civil War, only 20 of these survived. * '''Guardian-class Super Frigate: only 3 Super Frigates were built and those were the Peacekeeper, Angel's Supremacy '''and the '''Uncle of Invention, these were given to three fleet Captains. * Guardian-class Dreadnought: '''the Dreadnought was the first starship in the Guardians Dreadnought series and wasn't well armored but had a decent amount of gun placements on it, most of them were turbo laser batteries, during the Guardian Civil War, every known Dreadnought was destroyed and none survived. * '''Guardian-class Heavy Dreadnought: '''the Heavy variant of the Guardians Dreadnought series was built with heavier armor plating then the Dreadnought and had more gun placements as well as heavier shielding, none of the Heavy variant Dreadnoughts survived the Guardian Civil War. * '''Guardian-class Assault Cruiser: '''the Assault Cruiser was heavy in weapon systems and armor but the shielding wasn't, the Assault Cruiser was able to divert all of its power to its shields in exchange of the weapons firing rate and damage, only 6 of these survived the Guardian Civil War. * '''Guardian-class Heavy Cruiser: '''the Heavy variant of the Guardians Cruiser series was heavy in its shielding and light in weapons and armor, the Cruiser's reactor was able to divert all of its power to its weapons for massive damage while the shielding power would drain, only 3 of these ships survived the Guardian Civil War, the Intervention, Armstrong and Father of Invention. * '''Guardian-class Heavy Assault: '''only one of the Heavy-Assault Cruiser variant was built and that was the Enforcement of Justice, it was originally Wallace's flagship but after the construction of the '''Angel's Justice, the Enforcement of Justice was given to Uriah in 2109 and Uriah made upgrades to it on the moon of Earth and after the upgrades were complete, the Enforcement of Justice was classified as a Heavy-Assault Cruiser due to its combination of both the Assault and Heavy variants of the Cruiser series. * Guardian-class Aircraft Assault Carrier: '''the AA Carrier was the only carrier in its series, only two were constructed and those were the '''Guardian of Justice and Angel's Justice, the first one was built on Wallace's secret shipyards on the planet of Kaai, the 'Guardian of Justice '''was built to be slightly larger then regular carriers, the '''Angel's Justice '''was Wallace's secondary flagship and was deployed during the Second Battle of Harmony but was destroyed after an enemy warship rammed itself into the hull, causing the carrier to enter free fall. ' ' ' '''